


Wolf Trap

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Dismemberment, Gen, Gore, Injury, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Underfell Papyrus is a skeleton wolf caught in a leg-hold trap.
Relationships: possible cherryberry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Wolf Trap

It wasn’t bad enough that he was going to be carted off to some mysterious fate at the hands of the humans. No, the bunny had to be here to see it too. Papyrus growled to scare it off, but it only scampered a few steps and then turned back, smoothing the silly blue bandanna it always wore. 

“You’re trapped,” it observed, now grooming its ears with its fingers. 

Papyrus couldn’t deny it, and if he flattened his ears angrily it was at himself for not noticing the trap before he’d stepped in it. There was more and more human scent crisscrossing the mountain, but that was no excuse to let his guard down. And it looked like he was going to pay for it. None of the monsters taken by the humans had ever come back. They’d more than avenged the seven souls that broke the barrier by now. 

“Need some help?” The bunny inched closer. 

What could it do? It could run and get Sans, and maybe he could get someone else. Undyne might come. But could she do anything that he hadn’t already tried? The trap was clearly designed specifically for monsters and had some kind of anti-magic field so strong near the source he thought his distal phalanges would dust from touching it. Still, maybe with some tools they could dig up the human device and buy him some time. It was better than just waiting for the humans to come get him. 

“All right,” he agreed to the bunny’s offer. “Go and—”

“I don’t think there’s time to go and come back. Can’t you hear that?”

Edge strained his ears. Something was coming—it sounded like a vehicle. Edge didn’t have much experience with them, but so far as he knew monsters weren’t using them. Of course they’d need something like that to transport a dangerous monster like him. 

“You’d better run,” he warned the bunny. No sense in Sans losing everyone he cared about in the same day. 

“I can help,” the bunny insisted, walking closer to Papyrus’s trapped leg, glancing at him to make sure he wasn’t going to pounce on it. Papyrus stayed still, enduring as the bunny laid a hand on his tibia near where the cruel metal jaws bit into it. The fibula had snapped when the trap was sprung, and now the shattered ends scraped painfully against the metal if he wasn’t perfectly still. 

“I’ll get you out before the humans get here,” the bunny said confidently. “Fifty G.”

“What?”

“Just kidding, I’ll do it for free. You’re Red’s brother, after all.”

“What can you do?” Papyrus didn’t try too hard to keep the disdain out of his voice. 

“It’ll hurt,” the bunny warned.

It already hurt a lot, and pain was nothing the Terrible Papyrus couldn’t handle. “Very well,” he said, mostly curious rather than actually hopeful. 

The bunny grinned at him and then bit into his leg. Papyrus strangled a yelp as it began gnawing industriously. He dared to look down and saw a cloud of dust rising around the bunny’s shoulders. 

He heard a high-pitched whine and didn’t realize it was coming from himself until the bunny looked up, face smeared with dust and red marrow. “Hang in there, wolfy. I gotta finish before the humans get here!”

At last there was a snap and the trap was no longer constraining Papyrus’s movement—but the pain and shock did a pretty good job at that too. He pulled himself a couple feet and lay there shuddering. 

“Would ya look at that,” the bunny remarked, licking his marrow from its jaw. Papyrus looked; the detached foot was a gory sight, but it started going to dust after a moment, the trap snapping shut as the broken end dissolved first. 

“You’re going to have to hobble back on your own,” the bunny advised him. “I’d lend you a shoulder but it wouldn’t do much good.”

Papyrus growled acknowledgment. He owed the bunny thanks, of course, but for the moment it was almost more than he could do to crawl away from the trap.

“On second thought, I’ll get Sans.” The bunny scampered away.

Papyrus doggedly crawled on until he reached thicker woods, where he thought he could hop on one foot with the support of the trees. He’d only pulled himself upright when Sans appeared out of nowhere, the bunny riding on his shoulder.

“Stars, Boss, what happened to you?” His tail fluffed in alarm.

“Never mind that, I—we need to get away from this place. Humans are coming.” Papyrus was torn; with Sans’s help he would be able to move faster, but he was still incredibly easy to track, leaving a trail of red blood on white snow like this, and if the humans were going to catch him anyway he didn’t want Sans to get caught as well.

“Leave it to me,” said Sans. For a moment Papyrus thought his brother was giving him a hug, and questioned his priorities in this emergency, but in the next moment he found himself disoriented, and realized their surroundings had transformed. Sans let go of him, but Papyrus staggered, off-balance, and Sans took hold of his arm to steady him. 

Papyrus leaned against him, glad it was his brother and not any other monster. “I didn’t know you could do that.” Of course he knew about Sans’s ability to appear in unexpected places, but as far as he knew he’d never brought another monster along—except maybe that bunny.

“I wasn’t sure I could either. Want to see if I can get us home?”

Sans sounded casual, but Papyrus could tell he wasn’t confident. “No, you’ve done an excellent job breaking our trail. I can walk from here. If you help me.”

“No problem,” said Sans, and they quickly worked out a rhythm to keep upright and moving, if slowly. They weren’t too far from home, at least; Papyrus didn’t like leaving a trail that would lead right to them. Sans must be dying to ask how Papyrus had gotten injured so badly, but thankfully he was saving his questions until Papyrus didn’t have to focus so much on walking.

The bunny hopped down from Sans’s shoulder and got ahead of them, running a short way and stopping to look back at them. It wasn’t quite so considerate, chattering at them as they walked by and then running to catch up. “You’re not going to believe what happened, Sans. I’d better let Papyrus tell you about it. I hope you’re not mad. Right, Papyrus? You’re lucky I was there, aren’t you? Should I go see if the humans are there now?”

“No, stay with us, please,” said Papyrus. “And yes, it’s a good thing you were there.”

“Yeah,” Sans agreed. He didn’t know about the trap yet, but he must be grateful that the bunny had come to get him.

“Thank you, Blueberry.” Papyrus wasn’t sure if he’d addressed the bunny by name before.

Blueberry decided this meant they were now close enough that he could ride on Papyrus’s shoulder. “You’re welcome!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and wanted it to have some epic backstory. Then I decided it could just be a drabble, but it didn't have an ending, so I had to write more, and it got long enough that I don't mind posting it on its own.


End file.
